The New Adventures of Stellaluna
by EndlessWire94
Summary: Stellaluna, the spunky little fruit bat from Janell Cannon's famous children's book and its movie adaptation, is back, in a brand new spinoff series!
1. New characters and story basics

For all those who love _Stellaluna _too, I hope you're excited for this new fanmade series! Before I get underway with it, I'd like to introduce some new characters who will show up alongside Stellaluna in her new stories. Most were created by yours truly; but a character from another of Janell Cannon's books will also be appearing! Also, for those of you familiar with the _Silverwing_ books and television show, keep in mind that many of these characters harbor references to them. Here they are:

**Solomon: **The chief elder of Stellaluna's colony, he is as wise as his very namesake, the Biblical King Solomon. His fur has turned white and grey in his old age, he has developed cataracts, and can usually be seen carrying a walking stick when not in flight. Ideal voice: James Earl Jones.

**Jupiter: **Another elder, and second-in-command to Solomon. He, however, usually disagrees with everything Solomon says or does, and often sparks loud, heated debates against him or anyone else who sees things differently from how he sees them. Ideal voice: Richard Newman.

**Isis: **The third elder on the council, and Stellaluna's loving grandmother. Named for an Egyptian goddess of healing, she specializes in treating injuries or other physical discomfort with herbal remedies. Ideal voice: Shirley Millner.

**Ezekiel: **The final elder, he is the most spiritual, meditative bat in the colony. The younger bats find him a bit odd, but more often than not, he offers them valuable advice, spiritual or otherwise. Ideal voice: Lee Tockar.

**Rafiki (aka Rafi): **The most athletic of Stellaluna's fellow bat friends, as the vine he wears as a sweatband easily gives away. As his name suggests, he is very loyal and friendly, but can sometimes let his ambitions get the better of him. Ideal voice: Kathleen Barr.

**Jasmine: **The youngest pup in the colony, who always wears a jasmine flower tucked behind her right ear, hence her name. Shy and sensitive, she often tries to prove that she can do everything her older friends can do, but usually fails and gets laughed at for it (which usually sends her running off crying); but when a chance comes to prove herself, she always shines through. Ideal voice: Chantal Strand.

**Francesca: **A glamorous young bat slightly older than Stellaluna and Rafi, with long blonde hair. Spoiled, prissy, and a little too proud for her own good, she can often come off as shallow or mean-spirited, as she often mocks Jasmine for being too little. She does, however, have a kinder, caring side, even though she doesn't often let it out. Ideal voice: Melissa Altro.

**Bolt: **The eldest pup in the colony (a teenager compared to Stellaluna and her friends), with wild, mohawk-style hair. He has a fierce rivalry with Rafi, and is notorious for being rude, reckless, conceited, and overly ambitious; but like all antagonists, he usually gets his comeuppance when he goes too far. In spite of all Bolt's repugnant character traits, Francesca harbors a strong crush on him, and usually swoons whenever he comes her way. Ideal voice: Matt Hill.

**Vitani: **A sassy female spider who has captured the heart of Stellaluna's close friend and bodyguard, Askari. He often tries to woo her, but doesn't usually get much of a response. If Vitani gives him any response at all, it's usually the cold shoulder, or an insult to injury should Askari make a fool of himself; but she _does_ slowly grow to like him. Ideal voice: Mila Kunis.

And last but not least...

**Pinduli: **A young striped hyena, from another Janell Cannon story. That's right, folks: we're having a bit of a crossover here! Pinduli lives in the savannah beyond the jungle, but made friends with Stellaluna one evening, when the colony was flying close to the jungle's outskirts - nowadays she occasionally hangs out with Stellaluna and her friends, or joins them on an adventure. She is feisty, precocious, and somewhat self-conscious, and is quick to use her larger size to help her smaller friends, should they be overwhelmed by something they can't handle alone. Ideal voice: Madeleine Peters.

* * *

><p>As for the stories themselves, they will be similar to the episodes in children's shows such as <em>Theodore Tugboat, <em>_Arthur_, and _Dragon Tales_, and will deal with topics such as bullying, peer pressure, and friendly competition. So be on the lookout, and enjoy!


	2. Big Girl, Big Problem!

**Big Girl, Big Problem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Off we go at last! To kick off the series, I thought I'd touch upon the common theme of bullying. Keep an eye out for a reference to the <em>My Little Pony <em>****episode** **"One Bad Apple", and the _Fraggle Rock _episode "Playing Till it Hurts". And if anyone grew up reading the ****_Little Critter _or _Berenstain Bears _****book series**,** be sure to look for a reference to their respective volumes dealing with bullying too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nothing too out of the ordinary had happened since Stellaluna had been reunited with her colony. The little fruit bat quickly adjusted to the lifestyle she was meant to live, learned about the colony's structure and guidance by four bat elders, and even made a few new friends among the other pups. But for all the quality time spent with her bat family, she never forgot her foster "bird family", who had taken her in when an owl attack tore her and her mother apart - Stellaluna committed herself to visiting them whenever she had the chance. She also made sure to keep in touch with Askari, her spider "bodyguard", as well as two young-adult birds who had helped her build up her self-worth: the flamboyant hornbill, Horatio, and the sassy parrot, Kasuku.<p>

All in all, young Stellaluna's life was, once again, a very happy one. But like all lives, hers still wasn't perfect, as one particular challenge proved...

* * *

><p>It all started on Stellaluna's first birthday. She and her two best friends, Rafiki (he preferred Rafi for short) and Jasmine, were celebrating the occasion with a game of tag. They zipped around outside the colony's cave, laughing and shouting delightedly, until they heard Stellaluna's mother, Estrella, calling for her. Rafi grinned playfully. "Uh-oh!" he teased. "Sounds like Mama's girl is in trouble!"<p>

"You wish!" giggled Stellaluna, turning to fly away. "You two keep playing - I'll see you later."

Estrella was waiting for her daughter at their usual roost. "Come now, Stellaluna," she said. "The council of elders have requested to see us both."

Stellaluna felt shocked by this, and a bit nervous. The elders didn't often summon children to their secluded dwelling, at the very back of the cave - maybe she _was _in trouble! "I haven't done anything wrong; have I?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course not, sweetie," Estrella chuckled reassuringly. "It's all part of a special plan they have for you."

Stellaluna's ears perked up in curiosity. "_What _special plan, Mama?"

"You'll see soon enough." With these words, Estrella swooped down from the roost and headed for the inner depths of the cave, with Stellaluna following along behind.

* * *

><p>The elders' plan was indeed a special one: Solomon, the chief elder, explained to Stellaluna that whenever a bat turned a year old, he or she had the chance to help lead the colony's evening flight, as a right of passage. "This tradition has been passed down through generation after generation in our colony," said Solomon proudly, "and now, Stellaluna, the time has come to pass it to you."<p>

Stellaluna smirked to herself. So this was why Francesca, another friend of hers, had gotten to lead the colony's flight a few months before: the snooty young bat had bragged about it for practically weeks afterwards. "But where should _I_ even _lead _the colony?" she asked uncertainly.

Isis, an elder who just so happened to be Stellaluna's grandmother, smiled down at her. "The choice is yours to make, dear. Try to think of a certain place in the jungle you really love."

Stellaluna felt a bit better: her grandmother's soothing words always seemed to make things just a little easier. She pondered for a moment...and then a big smile spread across her muzzle. "Well," she said slowly, "that patch of mangoes growing by the waterhole _was_ pretty good at this time last year..."

And so it was arranged. When the moon rose and the stars started to shine, Stellaluna, with Estrella and Isis by her side, led the colony straight to their favorite mango grove, where everyone happily ate their fill. Estrella smiled fondly at her daughter. "You've certainly made the right choice. This kind of independence is bound to help you later in life, let alone growing up."

"Your mother's right, Stellaluna," agreed Isis. "It only goes to show you're getting to be a big girl."

Stellaluna beamed proudly.

* * *

><p>A month passed, and things continued much as they usually did. Rafi eventually had his own birthday and, like Stellaluna, got to lead the colony himself.<p>

Then, one evening at dusk, the two of them, joined by Francesca, were setting out to explore the lower jungle, before the colony's usual longer flight. Francesca was making a fuss over all the "pestilence" living in the understory. "Just remember," she warned, "if any of this so-called 'fun' leaves my beautiful hair in a mess, you immature _children_ owe me **big time!**"

"Oh, lighten up; will ya?!" groaned Rafi. "_You're_ no more a kid than either of us!"

Defeated, Francesca turned up her nose and sniffed indignantly, before changing the subject in a bid to vent her anger. "Will Jasmine hurry up already?! Honestly, that little wimp is more trouble than she's worth!"

"I'll go see if she's okay," offered Stellaluna. She walked back into the cave, calling out her younger friend's name. She hadn't gotten far before she heard a small whimpering noise from behind a large stone. She peeked behind it to find Jasmine sitting alone and crying, with her head in her arms. Upon a closer look, Stellaluna could see that the tiny bat's wings were covered in scratches and bruises, and that the bright jasmine flower she wore on her ear was now in tatters.

"Jasmine?" Stellaluna ventured cautiously. Jasmine looked up, noticed her older friend standing over her, and rushed up to Stellaluna, clinging tightly to her and crying harder than ever. Knowing her mother would do the same were _she_ in the young pup's place, Stellaluna gently returned the hug. "Easy, Jasmine, easy," she soothed. "What happened?"

"I-I was just p-practicing that f-flying trick R-Rafi t-taught me y-yesterday," Jasmine sobbed, "w-when I-I r-ran into B-Bolt!"

Stellaluna's heart sank. Bolt was the eldest juvenile in the colony - a strong, muscular flier, who liked to throw his weight around and bully younger kids whenever he saw fit. But beating someone up was a new low, even for him. "_He _did this to you?!"

"Y-yes," faltered Jasmine. "He s-said I threw off h-his m-moves. I t-told him I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to, b-but he w-wouldn't l-listen, a-and..." She couldn't continue, and she clung to Stellaluna even tighter than before.

_**"Stellaluna!"**_ It was Francesca, yelling to her from the cave entrance. "If you're all done _babysitting _there, then get the lead out!"

But Stellaluna knew she couldn't just ignore this problem. After all, Jasmine was one of her best friends. "The exploring can wait, Francesca," she replied shortly. "Right now, I need to get Jasmine to Grandma Isis: she'll know what to do!"

Herbal remedies being her speciality, Isis had no trouble in tending to Jasmine's wounds. While she did so, Stellaluna went to inform the small bat's parents, Ash and Myrtle, about the incident; she soon returned to her grandmother's clinic with both of them. "That Bolt needs to learn to act his age," Ash said grimly. "It's high time I had a talk with Titan - tell him to knock some sense into his boy!"

"Now, now, Ash," Isis interjected sternly. "You were young once too, remember - Bolt will see sense one day."

Myrtle hugged her little daughter. "One thing's for sure," she said gratefully. "We have _you_ to thank, Stellaluna, for getting Jasmine the help she needed."

Stellaluna blushed modestly. "I guess it's all part of being a big girl. Right, Grandma?"

"Right you are, love!" Isis chuckled.

* * *

><p>But just when it seemed everything was alright again, it turned out that the trouble was just beginning. At daybreak, as the colony headed for home through a dense area of bamboo trees, Stellaluna felt something big and muscular jab into her, knocking her off course. She blundered up against several trees before falling to the ground on her side - pain seared through her shoulder, and she bit her lip to stop herself crying out.<p>

Then she heard a rude, jeering laugh from above, and looked up to see Bolt descending toward her with a look of smug satisfaction on his face. Sensing trouble, Stellaluna hastily tried to fly away, but the ache in her dislocated shoulder forced her back to earth. Just when she thought it couldn't hurt anymore, Bolt slammed his thumb down onto her shoulder and whipped her around to face him. "Oh, you're not going anywhere," the big bat smirked.

Blinking back tears of pain, Stellaluna noticed the rest of the colony flying farther and farther away from the bamboo forest. "Um, Bolt," she said nervously, "we really should catch up with the others..."

"_Not_ until I settle our score," Bolt interrupted in a dangerous tone.

_"Score?"_ repeated Stellaluna.

"Oh, you know: _you_ getting me grounded!"

"Look, Bolt, if it's for what you did to poor Jasmine, then..."

"Oh, of course!" said Bolt, putting on an air of mock sympathy. "Poor, poor Jasmine! Just couldn't help snitching for that pathetic little runt; could you?"

"I wasn't snitching!" cried Stellaluna defiantly. "I was trying to be a good friend! Besides," she added proudly, "stuff like that is all part of being a big girl!"

"Big girl?! Don't make me laugh!" snorted Bolt. "Big kids don't go crying to grown-ups; and because you just _had_ to, _I_ can't leave the cave for two whole weeks, except for when we go out for food! Not only that, my dad's made this stupid new rule against doing awesome stunts indoors!" He pulled the smaller bat close. "You better just hope you don't see me anytime soon, or there'll be trouble." With these last threatening words, Bolt tossed Stellaluna to the ground and took off. "So long_,...snitch!" _he jeered.

Stellaluna whimpered as she got to her feet: her shoulder was throbbing even harder than before. Trying her best not strain it any further, she slowly and gingerly made the remaining journey back to the cave. Estrella saw her approaching their roost, and heaved a sigh of relief. "_There_ you are, Stellaluna. I've been waiting up for you..." She broke off, noticing her daughter cringe as she tried to settle down to sleep. "What happened to your wing?" she asked anxiously.

"I...uh...just had a little accident coming home," Stellaluna replied hastily. "No big deal."

"Are you sure?" Estrella persisted. "We can always go to Grandma Isis..."

Stellaluna turned away in frustration. "Mama, it's _fine! _It'll probably be better by nightfall! Besides," she went on firmly, "I'm a big girl now - I can handle things like this."

Estrella was silent for a moment. "Don't you at least want a hug?" she ventured hopefully.

"No, thanks." But deep down, it was what Stellaluna wanted more than ever. She wasn't so sure she liked growing up now.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Stellaluna awoke. Her shoulder only twinged just a little now, and there was still plenty of time before nightfall - she decided to go outside and flex it, to see if she could still fly with it. So, carefully trying not to wake her mother, she flitted down to the cave floor, then quietly began to tiptoe toward the door. A sudden whoosh from above made her heart skip a beat: sure enough, Bolt was looming over her, like a wildcat stalking its prey. The burly pup smirked, drew his thumb across his throat, then crossed his eyes and made a fake gagging noise.<p>

Stellaluna shuddered and ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the big tree root in her path: she tripped over it and sprawled to the ground on her side, letting out a loud yelp as her shoulder started throbbing all over again. Then, to make matters worse, she found that her foot now ached when she tried to walk - how would she ever be able to keep up with the colony? Stellaluna gave a long, miserable sigh, and sat down against the tree trunk.

As she alternated between rubbing her shoulder and rubbing her foot, she was interrupted by a familiar yell. A small bundle of eight legs, wearing a leafy cape, came swinging along on a strand of his own thread - only to fly smack into the tree and tumble dizzily to the ground. Stellaluna couldn't help but laugh in spite of her discomfort. "Hello, Askari!"

"Stellaluna!" the spider exclaimed, springing to his feet as if nothing had happened. "And just how is my fine furry friend doing today?"

The little bat let out another sad sigh. "I've been better," she admitted, grimacing as she strained her shoulder, _again._

"Why? What's the matter?" Askari asked, concerned.

"Well, there's this big bat in my colony, and he's started bullying me, just because I stood up for my friend after he gave _her_ a rough time." Stellaluna massaged her sprained foot. "I just don't know how long I'll have to live with it."

Askari struck a heroic pose. "Say no more, Stella my dear: Askari the Invincible's got it all under control! Just lead me to this big bully of a bat, and I'll..."

_"NO!"_ Stellaluna interrupted. Askari looked taken aback. "Sorry, Askari; but I'm a big girl - not a little snitch! I can't go to grown-ups for help, not when _I'm_ growing up too!"

"Oh, puh-lease!" scoffed Askari. "I'm practically a kid myself: why d'ya think I swing around, yellin' like some mad-bug all the livelong day? And besides," he went on, "you may be growing up, but you're not _a _grown-up just yet!"

"I still think it'd be better if you let me handle this myself," insisted Stellaluna.

Askari smiled comfortingly at her. "It's alright, Stellaluna: you don't have to carry the world on your shoulders. Heck, not even adults have to! We _all_ need a _little _help every now and then. Now come on: let your ol' bodyguard lend ya a leg!"

Stellaluna was silent for a moment, pondering over this. Finally, she shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks, Askari," she said unhappily. "I don't wanna give Bolt the satisfaction." Being careful not to put too much pressure on her foot, the little bat headed back to the cave, leaving her friend shaking his head sadly.

* * *

><p>Stellaluna only just managed to keep pace with the rest of the colony that evening. Not only did her shoulder still hurt, she could hardly grasp tree branches with her bad foot - Estrella had to stop her from falling, twice. "If you're not feeling better by tomorrow, we're going to Grandma's clinic," she said sternly.<p>

"But Mama..."

"No buts, young lady. I'm not letting you knock yourself to bits like this!"

Stellaluna sighed in defeat as the colony moved on. At a small grove of orange trees, she met up with Rafi, Jasmine, and Francesca, and told them about her predicament with Bolt. "I'm glad he wasn't around when my mama caught me," she said embarrassedly. "He would never have let me hear the end of it!"

"You and the whole colony!" Rafi remarked. "Bolt couldn't stop gossiping to save his own life!"

Francesca sighed dreamily. "Ooh, he's such a rebel! I like that in a bat!" Stellaluna and Rafi just rolled their eyes: they could never understand why Francesca admired Bolt. Jasmine saw it best to change the subject. "So, what will you do about it, Stellaluna?" she asked shyly.

"I have no idea," Stellaluna replied. "I can't put up with Bolt forever; but if I can't tell a grown-up about him, what else can I do?"

Rafi's eyes suddenly twinkled: obviously, he had thought of a good idea (to him, anyway). "You take a stand and fight him back: _that's _what!"

"_Fight_ him?!" repeated Stellaluna. "I don't know the first thing about fighting!"

"No problem: here's your coach!" said Rafi confidently, pointing to himself. "Come on! It'd work a lot better than just trying to work things out with him: you saw what happened to Jasmine."

"Yeah," Jasmine mumbled, rubbing her arm uneasily.

"Besides," Rafi went on fiercely, "you're not the only one Bolt's crossed: he still owes me for cheating in the colony's annual race last month."

"I dunno, Rafi."

"C'mon, Stellaluna, think about it: you need to get Bolt out of your fur, and you're a big kid now! It's time that big blowhard was taught a lesson - especially by a _girl _half his size!"

_"Ahem!"_ said Francesca indignantly.

Stellaluna looked thoughtful for a moment: then she looked up at her athletic friend with a determined grin on her face. "You're right, Rafi!" she said. "It'd be worth it to see the look on Bolt's face if I actually won!"

"Only one way to make _that_ happen!" chuckled Rafi. "Let's get training!"

Rafi led Stellaluna to the waterhole, where he found her a vine to wear around her head as a sweatband, just like his. Then, blowing into a hollowed-out twig like a whistle, he coached her through a series of pushups and sit-ups. It was hard going at first, considering Stellaluna's sore shoulder and foot; but Rafi was _not_ a bat to back down easily. "Buck up, Stella; this is for your own good!" he shouted. As Rafi goaded her, Stellaluna gradually put her heart more and more into the routine, and even forgot her pain.

Rafi then had her practice dodging two large, flat rocks, which he held before her and moved about like boxing gloves: this way she'd know how to dodge Bolt's blows should things get nasty. Stellaluna nervously faltered a bit when they got started, and more often than not received a bop in the face. "Aw, c'mon!" Rafi groaned. "How're ya gonna beat Bolt like _that?!" _Her mind set back on her goal, Stellaluna soon got the hang of dodging the rocks: eventually, she turned to blocking them with her wings. "Now you're talkin'!" Rafi yelled.

Finally, Stellaluna was faced with a wing-made bamboo punching dummy. Rafi blew his whistle louder and louder, egging her on as she swung her wings out at it. Finally, one of her blows was strong enough to split the already-weakened dummy in half. Stellaluna stood back, panting triumphantly, as its remains fell to the ground in front of her. "Perfect!" congratulated Rafi. "We'll do a little more of this at dusk tomorrow, and then you'll show Bolt who's boss! I'll be rootin' for ya!"

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Rafi spoke to Bolt in person, and told him about his idea. "Stellaluna's had enough of your guano, Bolt!" he said. "And tonight, she's gonna knock you down to size!"<p>

"Ooh, I'm practically shaking!" Bolt scoffed. "Alright, Raf: I'll go along with your little charade. But if Smell-o'-Tuna thinks she can take _me_ down, she's got another thing comin'!"

That night, as the rest of the colony flew, Stellaluna followed Rafi to a secluded part of the forest, where he and Bolt had arranged for the brawl to take place. "Alright," Rafi said. "A quick warm-up and then it's showtime; eh Stellaluna?" His only response was a small groan of pain - he pulled a face of deep dread. "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah," gasped Stellaluna. "My shoulder's hurting again!"

"Well, uh, maybe it's just an aftereffect from last night!" said Rafi frantically. "Try doing a few push-ups!"

Stellaluna sighed and reluctantly got down on all fours. But as soon she tried to push herself up again, she gave a shrill cry and collapsed to the ground in a heap. "I can't do this, Rafi!" she whimpered, clutching her aching shoulder. "If I go up against Bolt now, I'm banana pulp!"

"Got that right, you whiny little twerp!" a familiar voice boomed. Sure enough, it was Bolt, joined by some of the other older, more muscular pups. "Well, well, well; caught between a rock and hard place, are we?" he leered. "You try to fight me, I'll pummel you into the earth; but go crying to Mommy now, and you'll be nothing but a snitch! And a pretty cowardly snitch too!" Bolt burst into terrible, cruel laughter, while his cronies just snickered stupidly.

Sniffling with embarrassment, Stellaluna painfully got to her feet and turn to walk away. Rafi boldly swooped over and blocked her way. "What are you doing?! Get out there and knock him down to size!"

"Don't you see? I _can't_," moaned Stellaluna. "Not like _this! _Maybe Askari was right: maybe I _should've_ gotten a grown-up involved..."

"No," said Rafi firmly. "We set out with a goal in mind, and now _you've_ got to achieve that goal, no matter what it takes! Sometimes when it hurts real bad, you just gotta play real good! No pain, no gain!"

Stellaluna could see that her ambitious friend wasn't going to let her off easy, but she knew he had a point. Besides, _someone_ had to stand up to Bolt; and she was a big girl - she might as well try her best, despite her pain. She limped forward and gave the burly bat the best glare she could. "I've had enough of your bullying, Bolt! Let's finish this like big kids!"

"Pleasure's all mine!" sneered Bolt. He flapped his muscular wings and shot into the sky. Stellaluna gulped and, trying her best to keep her balance, flew up after him. "On my whistle!" called Rafi, holding up his hollowed-out twig. "Three...two...one..."

**BLAM!**

_"AGH!"_

Bolt had jumped the signal, and taken a swipe right at Stellaluna's bad shoulder. Then, while the younger bat was distracted by her pain, he took the opportunity to punch her in the gut. Winded, Stellaluna gasped and coughed desperately. _"That...wasn't...fair!"_ she sputtered.

"Hey, it's a fight; ain't it?" Bolt smirked.

Stellaluna flailed this way and that on her one good wing, trying her best to block and out-maneuver the larger pup. But Bolt always seemed to be just a wingbeat ahead of her, no matter what she did.

Down below on the ground, Jasmine and Francesca had joined Rafi to watch as well. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Rafi?" asked Jasmine anxiously.

"Better this way than getting an adult," Rafi replied stolidly. "Bolt would never've let us hear the last of it!"

"But he could really hurt her! There's gotta be some way out of this!" Jasmine protested.

"Wouldn't count on it, peewee!" one of Bolt's friends yelled over.

Francesca watched as Stellaluna batted against Bolt's face with her wings, trying to confuse him. "Hey! Take it easy on my man; will ya?!" she hollered up.

"Somehow I don't think it's 'your man' you should be concerned about," Rafi retorted dryly.

Another sudden shriek made them look up again: Bolt had slapped Stellaluna right across the face, knocking her a few feet down. The little bat barely had time to rub her scratched cheek before Bolt shot down after her, and snatched her out of thin air.

Rafi watched helplessly, as Bolt went to Stellaluna like a starved wild dog to a wildebeest. Dragging her along by his feet, he hit her in the face and torso, slashed at her wings, and pounded again and again against her bad shoulder and foot. His stooges jeered in delight. "Go get 'em, Bolt!" "Show 'em who's the biggest, baddest bat around!"

In the midst of all the chaos, no one noticed Jasmine quietly slip away...

Stellaluna had reached the end of her tether: Bolt was ripping her apart something awful, her face and wings were scratched and bruised, her shoulder was throbbing harder than ever, and she could feel the tears starting to bubble up at the corners of her eyes. "Bolt, _stop!"_ she begged. "I've had enough!"

"Oh, have you?!" Bolt smirked. "We'll just see about that!" He sunk his foot right onto Stellaluna's bad shoulder and gave it a hard twist. "Say 'uncle'!"

"U-uncle!" Stellaluna squeaked.

Bolt tightened his grip. "Sorry: musta had something in my ear!"

_"U-uncle!"_

"Must be goin' deaf!"

**_"UNC-!"_**

**"BOLT!" **The big pup froze: he knew that voice all too well. There, flying towards him, was his father, Titan, flanked on either side by Isis and Estrella. None of the three adults looked the least bit happy.

Jasmine peeped around from behind Isis. "See?" she piped. "I _told_ you Stellaluna needed help!"

Enraged, Bolt thrust Stellaluna aside and dove straight toward the tiny bat. **"You little **_**snitch!"** _he hissed. "I'll teach you to..."

**WHOOSH! **Titan spread his mighty wings in front of Jasmine, stopping his son in his tracks. "Back home _right__ now, _young man," he said sternly. "I need to teach _you_ what happens when you disobey me!" Bolt rolled his eyes, but grudgingly followed his father back toward the cave.

As the crowd on the ground dispersed, Estrella looked solemnly at her beaten daughter, hovering feebly in front of her. With the very last of her strength, Stellaluna beelined right to her mother, nuzzled under her protective wing, and burst into tears. "She needs medical attention right away," said Isis firmly. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>In the clinic, surrounded by her friends, her family - even Titan - Stellaluna told her whole story. "In that case, my son's so-called 'friends' aren't getting off easy either," Titan remarked grimly. "I'll talk to their parents at once."<p>

"I really don't see what the big deal is!" pouted Francesca, obviously upset with Bolt getting in trouble.

_**"Hello?!**_ He nearly tore our friend to shreds!" burst out Rafi.

"Oh, Stellaluna," Estrella sighed, "why didn't you tell me Bolt was bullying you earlier?"

Stellaluna winced as Isis placed a leaf on her shoulder like a compress. "I'm sorry, Mama," she said meekly. "I thought I had to handle things all by myself. Besides," she sniffled, "Bolt said big kids don't go snitching to grown-ups."

Isis turned to her granddaughter with a very kind look on her face. "Stellaluna," she said gently, "you may be growing up; but even the most grown-up, most independent bats need help sometimes. That's just one reason why I run this clinic!"

"But, Grandma," protested Stellaluna, "I thought growing up _meant_ being independent!"

"It _does, _dear," Isis replied. _"And _making your own decisions. But deciding to ask for help doesn't necessarily mean you're weak. In fact, it often shows _great_ independence: it shows you know your own limits, and can make good decisions to help _others_ help _yourself!"_

"Like the way I got help for Jasmine?" asked Stellaluna.

"_And_ the way she got help for _you!" _agreed Estrella. "I think _she_ might be growing up too!"

Jasmine giggled modestly. "I just didn't want Bolt to hurt _you_ even worse than he hurt _me."_

Rafi looked down sheepishly. "I guess I really messed up pushing you into that fight, huh?"

"It's okay, Rafi," said Stellaluna sadly. "_I _messed up by listening to Bolt in the first place. I guess I wasn't being such a big girl after all."

"Never mind, sweetheart," soothed Isis, rubbing some berry ointment on Stellaluna's scratched cheek. "Making mistakes is another big part of growing up, and _being _a grown-up for that matter!"

Stellaluna couldn't help but smile: her grandmother's simple yet gentle words always seemed to make things so much better.

* * *

><p>Titan extended Bolt's grounding to another fortnight, and even forbade him to leave the cave at all. Needless to say, Bolt was not pleased; but at least his father brought him food back from the colony's forages. "Hey, maybe I should get punished more often!" he quipped to himself.<p>

Stellaluna herself couldn't fly for at least a week and a half, while her wounds healed. When at last she felt better, Rafi and Jasmine were waiting to greet her outside the cave. "Now that you're out and about again," said Rafi, "how's about a good old-fashioned game of tag?"

"Yeah!" Jasmine agreed eagerly. She tapped Stellaluna gently on the wing. "You're it! Betcha can't get me!" she giggled, and sped off into the sky.

"Just watch me!" laughed Stellaluna. As she started up after Jasmine, she couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was to have the smaller pup as a friend. When Bolt turned on Jasmine, it was Stellaluna who had stepped in; and now, thanks to Jasmine's compassionate actions, Stellaluna no longer had to put up with Bolt. Just by thinking independently, both girls had helped each other out of a big problem.

It just went to show that young bats _could _do very grown-up things - especially when it came to looking out for their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it - the first installment to <em>The New Adventures of Stellaluna! <em>What did you think?**


End file.
